


The twisting  tale of the Witch who belonged everywhere and nowhere at once (only to find a family who wanted her).

by JenJo



Series: Teasing & Twisting tales to tempt the timid [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Team as Family, witch!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: “Witches. There’s no place where we are welcome.” Natasha shook her head, staring at the ground in front of her. She was aware of the eyes on her; those she could see, and those she knew were behind the walls, listening in. If she looked up, she’d stop talking. And she had to get this out. “The mortal world hates us without even knowing. The fantastical world hates us for what we represent. We have no place in the world.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing to post over here.  
> This is Natasha's place in this verse.

“Witches. There’s no place where we are welcome.” Natasha shook her head, staring at the ground in front of her. She was aware of the eyes on her; those she could see, and those she  _ knew  _ were behind the walls, listening in. If she looked up, she’d stop talking. And she  _ had  _ to get this out. “The mortal world hates us without even knowing. The fantastical world hates us for what we represent. We have no place in the world.”  

Natasha stretched out her legs, putting her hands on her knees. “This is why the Red Room chose us. Maybe in another life, I was raised by my family, brought up knowing how to use my abilities. But not this life. This life is not mine.” Natasha looked up then, staring into the space between her and Steve. “But it might be. I don’t know who I am without others. I was what the Red Room made me. Then I was what SHIELD wanted. Then I was an Avenger, pretending that I could save the world with a family. And now? What am I?”

The room was silent, Steve taking in what Natasha had said.

“You are an Avenger.”

Natasha turned. “I knew you would be the one to speak, Steve. So wise for one so young.”

Steve frowned. “I am older than you.”

“Are you?” Natasha let her lips curl in a smile. She was met with confused looks.

“You were born in 1984. Zola said so.”

“You trust a machine?” Natasha shook her head, standing up to stand in front of Steve. “1917.”

“You were not.”

Natasha smiled, patting Steve’s cheek before sitting down again.

“I tell no lies.” Natasha shrugged a shoulder, smiling at Steve. “Well, not right now anyway. But my year of birth is not important.”

“I feel like it is.”

Natasha hummed. “Believe what you wish. You have a decision to make.”

Steve nodded. “May I?”

When Natasha nodded, Steve sat down cross legged in front of her, looking at the ground between them. 

“This is not easy for me.”

“You will do what is right for the team.”

Steve frowned at the ground. “You  _ are  _ part of this family.”

“Sometimes. Sometimes, I wonder who I might have been, had I known my parents, been raised by a family. But life is what it is.”

“Your life has lead you here.”

“Yes.” Natasha looked up at Steve, waiting for him to look up. She offered him a sincere look. “But my decision yesterday cannot be ignored.”

“No, it cannot.” Steve conceded, looking into Natasha’s eyes. “It is not my decision alone.”

“No. But if you decide that I should stay, then they will agree.”

“That your  _ intuition  _ telling you?”

Natasha shook her head, looking at her hands. “That’s my experience telling me, as it is telling you. Go, you have all the information you need. I will not go anywhere.”

Steve tilted his head, before standing and leaving the room. Natasha closed her eyes, ignoring the tugging at the back of her mind. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
